Crimson Spears
by NivMizzet6977
Summary: Saber, the Servant of the Sword. Lancer, Servant of the Spear. Archer, Servant of the...Spear? Rider, the Mounted Servant... of the Spear? Berserker, the Mad Warrior... of the Spear? Caster, the Magus... of the Spear? Assassin, the Unseen One... of the Spear? Blame Zelretch. Everbody does.
1. Chapter 1

The Holy Grail War. A war of between seven magi, each one summoning a Heroic Spirit as a Servant. A war for the Holy Grail, an artefact of immeasurable power that has the ability to grant any wish.

The Grail was created with the collaboration of the Tohsaka, Einzbern and Makiri magus families, with the aid of the Second Magic User, Zelretch. And it was in the Fifth known Holy Grail War when this story takes place. For Zelretch has always been annoyed by the little Makiri worm and set in a failsafe in the Grail in case Makiri Zolgen found a way to survive through the ages and participate in another Grail war. And as those who know of the Magician can tell you, anyone who earns the ire of Zelretch better be prepared for mass trolling. And if anyone else was in the way of said trolling, then they can be considered collateral damage...

=====================================page break=======================================

Emiya Shirou cursed his luck for the fourth time that day as he leaned on the wall of the Emiya residence. He was just leaving the school, after cleaning the archery dojo as a favour to Matou Shinji, when the sounds of clashing steel caught his ear. As naive as he was, he decided to investigate. What he didn't expect to see was two spearmen, one clad in red and the other clad in blue and both wielding blood red spears, fighting each other to the death in speeds that no normal human can achieve. So, for once in his life, he decided to the sensible thing. He ran. Unfortunately, he kicked a stone and the blue clad lancer saw him.

"I was dead. But now I'm not." he muttered to himself, before giggling in relief. He didn't know how he was alive, how the massive wound in his heart was healed nor to whom the jewel he found beside him belonged to but he didn't care. For now, he was alive and that was all that matters. Of course, the blue clad lancer just had to burst through his window.

=====================================page break=======================================

Lancer sighed. He didn't want to hurt the kid. He was an innocent after all, and as bloodthirsty as Lancer was, he was still a Heroic Spirit.

"Sorry, kid. I tried to off you as painlessly as possible but you just had to go and survive. Well, at least you'll have the honor of being the only person who I've killed twice. Lucky you, eh?"

The kid stared at him like he was mad. Lancer just shrugged.

The spear was thrust, aimed for the kid's heart, but the brood just had to block his spear with a poster of all things.

"What?"

The brat then tried to fight him off, instead of running away. Lancer had to give the kid some credit. He wasn't too bad, after all. But Lancer was a Servant. And when a human fought against a Servant, the usual result would be—

CRASH

The kid was kicked through the window. Lancer grinned. Killing a helpless kid may not be one of his favourite things to do but fighting an opponent that can bite back would be interesting.

"Let's see what you got, kid."

=====================================page break=======================================

Shirou panted as he tried to run towards his workshop. He didn't know what the guy that was after him was but he sure as hell won't die without a fight. At least, not again. Ironically, his pursuer helped him get to his workshop faster by sending him flying again, landing just in front of the familiar shed. With adrenaline pumping in his veins, he managed to crawl inside, in hopes of finding a weapon of some sort.

Outside the shed, the shadow of the spearman loomed.

=====================================page break=======================================

On top of a neighbouring house, a black clad figure was watching the drama unfold. He had blue hair and a crimson lance was resting idly in his hands. A movement in the street just outside the red headed kid's home caught his attention. A brunette girl was running towards the house as fast as her legs can carry her. But what caught the black clad figure's attention was the shimmer in the air behind the girl.

Another Servant, the figure mused.

Looking in the other direction, the figure could also sense the approach of a Servant. This one, however, was not hidden. In fact, quite the opposite.

=====================================page break=======================================

Luviagelita Edelfelt clung tightly to her Servant as the steed they were riding galloped down the street in a hurry to save her beloved Shirou. Leading their way was a pack of bloodhounds, all of which were ready to tear Shirou's assailant to shreds.

Upon reaching the gates o the Emiya residence, the pack, and subsequently the steed, stopped. In front of them was a panting brunette. Luviagelita grinned.

"Ohoho. If it isn't Tohsaka. I should have known that someone as despicable as you would try to hurt my kind and precious Shirou."

The now identified Tohsaka glared at her, wary of the pack of dogs waiting for orders.

"Hurt him? I'm here to save him! It's you and your bunch of mongrels that want to hurt him!"

Luvia scoffed.

"Rin, Rin. There's no denying it. You're just jealous because Shirou's friends with the only guy in school who's not part of your fan club."

Rin's glare became even colder at the slight. She didn't care about that little temple boy and his theories of her being the devil. Nope, she didn't care one bit.

"Archer! Teach this slag a lesson."

The red clad spearmen materialized behind her, crimson lance at the ready. Rider, a blue haired figure looking eerily like Archer holding a spear eerily like Archer's, whistled. The hounds laying about stood up and started to surround the lone Archer. Luvia smirked at Rin.

"Let's see how your spear wielding archer would fare against a real spearman ."

Meanwhile, the two Servants sized each other. Archer made an offhand comment.

"You know, when I learned that the Grail puts Heroic Spirits into preset containers, I didn't think that the containers would look alike."

Rider laughed.

"Same here. Now, no offense lad, but I'll have to order my pack to tear you to pieces."

Archer just grinned, holding his spear at the ready.

"Oh? Well, you should know that I fought off an entire army while strapped to a rock. Your little bunch of doggies wouldn't be a challenge."

Rider blinked. That legend was strangely familiar.

"I did that exact same thing."

Before Archer could retort, the sounds of clashing steel could be heard inside the Emiya residence. Luvia and Rin glared at each other.

"Continue this after saving my Shirou?"Luvia offered. Rin nodded before the both of them ran towards the gates, leaving behind their confused Servants. The last thing they heard was: "Your Shirou?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Matou Zouken grumbled under his breath. Since the day his worthless granddaughter summoned Assassin, the old Makiri has been grumbling a lot. Then identity of the Heroic Spirit was impressive enough, but to have a Spirit of that calibre be put into the Assassin class? It didn't make sense. Said hero didn't even have noteworthy ability in stealth, proven by his rather dismal Presence Concealment rank. His other stats were closer to what he expected though. Strength, Endurance and Agility were high enough. But that wasn't what troubled Zouken. If his Servant was forced to be an Assassin, then could it mean that a better suited hero was put in the Lancer and Berserker classes? Suffice to say, the worm magus was worried, indeed.

=====================================page break=======================================

Assassin sighed. When he was summoned by the Holy Grail, he was excited enough. Sure, his class surprised him but the thrill of being able to fight a bunch of notable heroes in an all out battle royale surely appealed to his bloodthirsty side. What he didn't expect was for his Master to be abused by an old bastard that smelled too much like worms for his liking.

Even worse, when he tried to off the old codger, the man just grinned and his Master _shrieked_ in pain. And if that wasn't enough, Assassin was forced to take on a scouting role. He knew that it was due to his strange placement in the Assassin class. He himself couldn't recall any feats or abilities of his that would even qualify him for a silent killer. He was the type of person that charged into battle in a frenzy, regardless of the strength or numbers of his enemy.

He turned toward the commotion inside the residence he was watching. The boundary field over the property wasn't really a dangerous one but with his pathetic Presence Concealment, even that simple boundary field would detect his presence. And even with his Monstrous Strength and canine qualities, there were at least three Servants in there and one of them was a Knight class. Not even his fangs, claws and enhanced senses, probably a result of his legend of being connected to dogs a lot, would make up for his physical disadvantages. Not only that, but ignoring the old codger's command of "scouting only" could put his Master his danger.

"Cac!"

=====================================page break=======================================

Red spear met blue sword as the two warriors, both in blue tight fitting suits and sporting blue hair, clashed again. It has barely been five minutes and Shirou was in awe at the speed in which the two warriors fought, a feeling oddly reminiscent of earlier that night.

The swordsman blocked another blow from the red spear, before shunting the spear's tip to the side and getting into the spearman's guard. The spearman, having lost his range advantage, jumped back, just barely avoiding the sword's tip as the swordsman tried to stab him in the heart. The spearman grinned, an action mimicked by the swordsman.

"Hehehe. You're pretty good. Saber, right?"

The swordsman kept grinning at his opponent, a hint of blood thirst showing in his face.

"Yep. The sword should be a dead giveaway. And you're not too bad with that spear, Lancer. You kinda remind me of myself."

Lancer scoffed.

"Yeah? Well that sword of yours looks eerily familiar."

Both warriors stopped the banter and tensed up, preparing for one final clash. Shirou saw that the spearman was in a crouching stance with his spear pointed at the ground.

"i know you've only been in this world for less than an hour, but I'm going to finish you off now. Prepare yourself, Saber!"

And after those dramatic words, a massive hound tackled Lancer and he fell on his butt. Saber laughed.

"I don't know what just happened but that was funny. Was that your ultimate attack, Lancer?"

Lancer shoved the dog away, with what looked like great effort. The hound got on its feet and growled at Lancer. The growls suddenly erupted into a cacophony of barking and growling sounds accompanied by the sound of horse hooves. Both warriors turned towards the sound to see two girls in school uniforms, a blue haired man in red clothes wielding a red lance and a blue haired man riding a white steed and also wielding a red lance. Lancer's eyes widened.

"You're that guy I fought before!"he exclaimed, pointing at the man in red. "The Archer who pretends to be a lancer!"

Saber blinked. Three Servants wielding the same type of weapon? It was disconcerting, to say the least. After a couple of seconds of shock, the sword wielder positioned himself in front of his gawking Master. He doubted that he could take on three Servants after all. But his Master just had to make his presence known.

"Tohsaka? Edelfelt?" Shirou questioned. Both girls looked at the boy and Luvia waved cheerfully at him.

"Don't worry, my beloved! Me and Rider will eliminate this despicable person who is trying to thrust his rod into you!"

Lancer blinked, stared at his spear and blinked again.

"Oi! I'm not gay!"

He was ignored.

"It's Rider and I, Edelfelt! At least get your grammar right."

"Ohohoho! Someone as magnificent as I am have no need for such meaningless gestures such as grammar."Rin dragged her hand across her face.

"I'm pretty sure grammar isn't a gesture." Luvia ignored her and addressed Lancer.

"You! Fiend who dares lay his filthy hands on my Shirou! If you try to force yourself on him again, I'll sic Rider and his pack on you!" Rider grinned from atop his mount as the pack of hounds surrounded the spearman. Lancer scoffed before turning to Shirou.

"Tch. It seems you've got some friends, kid. We'll finish this another time, Saber."And with that, the spearman jumped over the wall of the property. The remaining three Servants didn't give chase, unwilling to leave their Master in the care of potential enemies. Shirou blinked.

"Uh, can anyone explain just what is going on here?"

=====================================page break=======================================

Caster hummed to herself while combing her bright blue hair. Her Master seemed like a decent person at first, but several hours after her summoning the lecher showed his true colors. Apparently, her Master was a coward who planned to let the other Master and Servant teams duke it out before eliminating the would be exhausted victor. While waiting for that moment, he had some ideas as concerning what they were going to do in that time. It involved Caster, nudity and a lot of excercise. Now Caster wasn't averse to such activities but considering her Master's looks and personality, well, Caster wasn't pleased. In addition, her Master's plan went against Caster's wishes to be part of the duking it out process and her temper peaked. Cutting of her Master's hand was easy. Her spear could slice as well as it can pierce. A runic array that funnelled the prana from her Master, stabilized his condition and prevented his escape was easy for someone like her. She could fight in the War in her current condition, and probably stand a chance, but it would be easier if she had a proper Master.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Shriou stared bug-eyed at his five companions as they all sipped tea in their living room. At first, Rin was surprised to know that Shirou couldn't even repair his window via magecraft but then she just became condescending. Luvia, on the other hand, took it upon herself to claim that "Shirou shouldn't waste his time with useless repair spells and just focus on the important things in life". What these important things are, Shirou had no clue. To be honest, he didn't even have a clue as to why Luviagelita Edelfelt, one of the most popular girls in the school, next to Tohsaka Rin, was even defending him. The three blue haired males seemed to find this amusing.

"So, I'm part of a War involving Seven other magi and," here, Shirou swallowed, "the spirits of heroes of legend that they've summoned as Servants?"

Rin nodded before sighing.

"I can't believe that you of all people managed to summon Saber, and you didn't even know what you were doing!" she exclaimed. Saber laughed.

"Hear that Archer? The lass acknowledges that I'm better than you."

Archer grinned.

"You want to test that theory of yours."

Shirou groaned. Ever since they've started the "conference" the three Servants have been poking fun at each other and the violent atmosphere surrounding the living room was suffocating.

"Well, I can't explain everything to you. We better head to the Church. The fake priest could explain things better than I can." Rin continued

Shirou blinked. Church? Fake priest?

"What's the Church got to do with this?"

After explaining that the Church arbitrated the Grail War, Rin ordered Shirou to astralize his Servant. A demand that led to further arguments.

"What do you mean you can't astralize?"

"Well, my wee Master must have made some kind of mistake in the summoning process and well, I'm not getting enough prana from him."

Shirou and Luvia blinked. Rin looked like she was going to erupt.

"Y-You... You can't even do the Summoning right? How did someone like you get Saber?"

"Um..."

Rin cut Shirou off.

"Can you fight in your current condition, Saber?"

Saber just laughed.

"Are you kidding me, lass? I can probably use the full potential of my Noble Phantasm once before I run out of prana, but I'm no Rider nor am I an Archer who depends on trump cards in every fight."

Rider and Archer looked indignant at that.

"I don't need my Noble Phantasm to beat the crap out of you!" the Servant in red retorted.

"Go hifreann leat, Saber!" Rider added. Saber just laughed

=====================================page break=======================================

Visiting the fake priest just confused Shirou even more. But, at the very least, he found a reason to see this War to the end. Saber didn't really care about his Master's reason for fighting but he sure was looking forward to a decent fight. That brawl with Lancer could hardly even be considered a spar.

Shirou and Rin made their way back to the Emiya residence, Saber trudging along behind them while Archer was scanning the area while in spirit form. The three young magi decided that an alliance would be prudent, seeing that three Servants working together would probably ensure that one of them would win the War. After a rather vicious game of jakenpon, it was decided that Luvia and Rider would hold the fort while Shirou and Rin went to the Church. Of course, something just had to interrupt the silent night.

A shadow loomed on top of the uphill street and Shirou blinked to see the white haired girl he met a couple of days ago staring at them with amused eyes. Rin gasped.

"You're the Einzbern Master! Ilyasviel von Einzbern!"

Shirou blinked at then unfamiliar name while the child facing them giggled.

"I wanted to kill Onii-chan tonight, so here I am. You can call me Ilya!" the girl exclaimed. Shirou couldn't believe that a child could speak about killing so casually.

"What? You can't mean that?" he stuttered. Rin snorted. Saber stood in front of the two magi, his short sword held deceptively loose in one hand.

"If she's a Master, then she must be confident of her Servants strength to face us head on like this."Saber commented. Then, a wide grin formed on his face.

"Just the way I like it!"

And with that, the swordsman lunged towards the girl.

"Saber! Wait!" Shirou tried to stop his Servant from slaughtering an innocent child, but—

"Berserker!"

Mad laughter. The sound brought chills down Shirou's and Rin's spines. The laugh was flooding with blood thirst, violence and battle lust. And just like that, Saber was swatted aside by a red lance.

=====================================page break=======================================

Assassin entered the property, aware that the boundary field would detect his presence. It was better to weaken the alliance while the other two was gone. He didn't even bother with Presence Concealment. The boundary field and Rider's hunting pack would just render it useless, so he simply strode through the gate.

"Scouting only," he scoffed, "the old man isn't going to punish my Master if I managed to get rid of a Servant." Of course, he barely managed to convince himself.

"Good evening, Monsieur! I hope you're aware that I'll have Rider tear you to shreds for intruding into my beloved's home." The annoying voice of Rider's Master erupted from all sides. Probably some sort of magecraft, he mused.

Assassin shrugged before resting his spear on his shoulders. Then, in the blink of an eye, he swung his spear and batted aside a dog that tried to sneak up on him.

"Hmph. I'm the Assassin and you're trying to backstab me when I approached your territory in plain sight, Rider? How unbecoming of you."

A barking laugh erupted from behind him and he turned to see the blue clad Rider, without his steed but surrounded by hounds.

"You've got spunk, but you're trespassing. Didn't you see the "_beware of dogs"_ sign?"

"Heh. Don't you know? I AM THE DOG!" With that, Assassin growled, showing his pointed teeth and slitted eyes. Taking that as a challenge, the pack of hounds charged the canine-like Servant who proceeded to rip several dogs to shreds with his spear and claws. Rider whistled.

"Now this is a dog fight!"

Luviagelita's groan could be heard all over the area.

=====================================page break=======================================

Caster hummed merrily as she strolled down the street. She didn't have any luck finding a proper Master today, but there was always tomorrow. It wasn't like she'd find herself in a confrontation this early in the War, right?

At least, that was what she thought until a blue blur streaked in front of her and crashed into the wall, making a sizable dent.

=====================================page break=======================================

Saber grinned. A fight against the Mad Warrior? Yes, please. Ignoring the blue haired girl staring at him, he brushed off the dust on his clothes and brandished his sword at Berserker, a lithe but muscular figure that looked the same as Saber (and Lancer and Archer), spinning a red spear that looked familiar and laughing manically.

"Now, that's what I call a hit! Let's see if you can do that again."

He then closed the distance between himself and Berserker. The mad warrior swung his spear downward, destroying a huge chunk of concrete when Saber sidestepped it and got within Berserker's guard. What he didn't expect was for Berserker to block his sword with an arm. Fully expecting the sword to cut through the limb, Saber could only stare in awe at the shallow cut his attack made, especially since the sword removed all form of air resistance to increase the momentum of the blade. His shock led to him being flung over Berserker's shoulder.

This guy reminds me of me, he thought to himself, remembering how he charged through enemy attacks regardless of any wounds he got.

=====================================page break=======================================

Caster watched the fight, absentmindedly pondering as to why the red spear and the short sword looked so familiar. Further thoughts were cut off when her eyes landed on the red haired teen watching the fight.

Potential Master spotted, she thought, now I'll just have to get rid of that wench beside him.

=====================================page break=======================================

Saber was fully enjoying his fight with Berserker even as he found himself kissing another wall.

"I've faced tougher opponents than you, buddy." He quipped. Berserker just laughed again. The next thing Saber knew, a fist was buried in his gut.

Fast, thought Shirou as he watched his Servant get sent into another wall. Just as Saber was getting up, a red missile hit Berserker. The soaring lance managed to punch through Berserker's shoulders, leaving a gaping hole. Berserker just laughed as Ilya stared in shock. The guilty spear spun in the air before landing in the hands of a red clothed Servant.

"Archer!"Rin exclaimed, relieved that Saber would be having reinforcements. Then she noticed Berserker's wound.

" You killed Berserker!"Rin exclaimed happily. Ilya narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not having fun anymore. Let's go, Berserker."

Berserker growled in what seemed like a disappointed manner before picking Ilya up and turning away. Ilya turned her head to look at Shirou.

"Next time, I'll definitely kill you, Onii-chan."

And with that, the pair was gone.

"Archer! Go after them!"

Archer shook his head.

"No can do, Master. I'd like to fight that brute as well, but we already have another Servant here." He said, tilting his head towards their blue haired spectator.

=====================================page break=======================================

Caster giggled. That Archer was a sharp one. Perhaps he had some knowledge of runes, considering she used runes to mask her aura as a Servant.

"No need to worry about me. I'll be going after your Master soon. She stands in the way between me and that strapping young lad behind you."

Archer and Rin turned to look at Shirou who was busy talking to Saber. Not that he was getting any progress since Saber kept going on about wanting to fight the mad warrior again. When they turned back to the stranger, she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Assassin growled as he threw another hound over his shoulder, before stabbing another with his spear.

"Fight me like a man, you coward!" he growled out at Rider who was watching Assassin's struggles with amusement in his eyes.

"Oh shut up and let my pack tear you to pieces. I've been looking for a new chew toy." Rider replied, a bit haughtily, while laughing at Assassin's misfortune. Assassin's growled grew more ferocious as his Monstrous Strength kicked in. His fangs and claws elongated and he began to kill the hounds in a battle frenzy. Rider stopped laughing as his pack's numbers diminished.

"Ho? That's a little violent for a silent killer, don't you think?" Assassin just snarled at him and Rider had to call back his hounds or risk losing his entire pack. The two Servants glared at each other, before the sounds of approaching people can be heard. Assassin growled in frustration before vanishing.

=====================================page break=======================================

The following evening, Rin declared her intention of staying at Shirou's house. Luvia, who was convinced that Rin was trying to steal Shirou from her, wdid the same. And thus, Shirou found himself explaining to Fujimura Taiga, his older sister figure, about the presence of two hig school girls sleeping in his house. Said girls seemed amused at the scene. And it was at that moment, when Saber poked his head into the dining room. Sakura, who was getting increasingly confused, yelped in surprise and Taiga turned to see what had spooked the girl.

"Oho! A fierce, young woman is shaking my poor Master! In my personal experience, I've found that physical violence with a woman often leads to sex. Congratulations, oh Master of mine!"

"W-What?" Luvia exclaimed, rising from her kneeling position and spilling rice all over the table. "Is that how plebeians court? Such an underhanded tactic, Rin, keeping such information from me! Why, I could have been physically abusing Shirou all this time to show him how much I care!"

Rin struggled to contain her laughter. What came out was a snort, which Luvia took to be a derisive one.

"You!"

Meanwhile, Taiga was demanding that Shirou explain just who the "idiot with the uncouth mouth" was and why he was "surrounding himself with sexually deprived deviants." Shirou's excuse of "he was a friend of Kiritsugu" was soundly disproven when said "friend of Kiritsugu" asked them as to who this Kiritsugu guy was. Just another day in the Emiya residence.

=====================================page break=======================================

Lancer gritted his teeth as the insane warrior in front of him smashed his spear into Lancer's own. The force of the blow was enough to cause Lancer to stumble slightly, and in that instance, his opponent planted his fist into Lancer's gut.

"Oof!"

Lancer jumped back, trying to catch his second wind. What he didn't expect was for his opponent to close the gap within a second and swing his spear. Lancer bent backwards, the spear missing his face by mere inches. Lancer stabbed at his opponent, but his spear was deflected by the mad warrior's armor. Using his Disengage again, he managed to make some space between him and his enemy.

Behind the mad warrior, he could see the little girl that was Berserker's Master. How a child could summon a warrior as powerful as his opponent was something he couldn't comprehend.

"Tch. Looks like I have to take this guy a wee bit more seriously." With those words, Lancer assumed a crouching stance with his crimson spear pointed at the ground. Berserker laughed as Lancer prepared his one hit, one kill technique.

"**GAE BOLG!**" The angle and the distance between the two fighters made the attack impossible to land. The spear didn't twist, nor did it turn or bend but it was suddenly embedded in Berserker's heart. Lancer grinned at his opponent in triumph, silently praising Berserker for being a commendable enough foe as to make him use his Noble Phantasm. He pulled his spear out of the Servant and turned to the girl, who for some reason was still looking extremely smug.

"So, your Servant's dead and as much as I'm against the idea of killing you, my Master is a homicidal bastard with no sense of honor whatsoever so... goodbye, little one." Lancer's last few words were gentle, well, as gentle as someone like Cuhullin of Irish lore can make it. The last thing that Culann's Hound expected was for his arm to be grabbed tightly and for him to be flung several meters away.

After recovering from the surprise attack, the sight that met his eyes surprised Lancer. Berserker was standing up, the wound on his chest slowly, but surely, healing (a feat which was supposed to be impossible) and Berserker's body was, for lack of a better term, spasming. The sight before him was uncomfortably familiar.

"_Riastrad_?" he muttered to himself. The term was something he was familiar with. It was the war spasms that he himself underwent whenever he goes into an emotionally driven battle frenzy. The mad warrior's body was turning into a grotesque abomination, the same way his body did whenever he goes into riastrad. Berserker's heels and claves twisted to the front while his feet and ankles were at the back. The sinews in the mad warriors temple stretched to the neck. One of his eyes was sucked in deep into the skul and the other eye fell out along his cheek. His mouth weirdly distorted: his cheek peeled back from his jaws until the gullet appeared, his lungs and his liver flapped in his mouth and throat, his lower jaw struck the upper, and fiery flakes large as a ram's fleece reached his mouth from his throat. And lastly, the hair on Berserker's head twisted and spiked out like a thorn bush.

Berserker's Master giggled at Lancer's dumbfounded expression.

"Culann's Hound cannot die while his Master still lives. He made a promise, after all and I don't want to buy a new dog so Berserker's still alive. Though, I wonder how there can be two of you?"

Lancer gaped even more, before he grinned.

"Hehehe, I was told that I was a fearsome warrior while in _riastrad, _not that I'm a slouch when I'm fighting sane." Lancer held his spear at the ready. "I've always wondered who'd win in a fight between my and myself!"

And with those words, Lancer leapt into action, intent on having the greatest battle he'd ever have.

"Berserker, kill him!"

=====================================page break=======================================

Caster sat on a bench outside her future Master's school. She had witnessed him walking into the building with two girls that morning and she was determined to make him see that she was more of a woman than they'll ever be. And what better way to show affection than physical violence?


	5. Omake 1 and Berserker's Servant Sheet

**Crimson Spears Omake 1**

Gilgamesh, thelegendary King of Heroes and arguably on of the most badass Servants in existence was ranting. Like a King. After all, _his _Saber had the sheer gall to not get summoned in the Holy Grail War.

Kotomine Kirei, for his part, didn't know whether to be amused at "suffering" of the King of Heroes or prolong his lifespan by controlling his amusement. He chose the middle ground and decided to change the subject.

"...and that mongrel! The son of that other mongrel who beat you, was supposed to summon her! You told me he'd summon her! I should kill you right here and now, Kotomine Kirei! You have lied to the King for the last time... eh?' Gilgamesh paused as he saw Kirei staring at him with wide eyes.

Perhaps, the King mused, the fake priest has finally accepted his fate as a servant of the King?

That was until he realized that Kirei was staring at his hair.

"what are you staring at, fake priest? I know that my hair has more magnificence than you can ever have in that body of yours, but I will punish you if you keep staring at it."Gilgamesh said as he ran his hand through his golden, roguh hair.

"Eh?"

His Kingly hair wasn't supposed to be rough. He had the Original Shampoo and the Original Conditioner in his vault and those were probably the most used treasures in his vault! How dare his hair show such unsightliness after all that lathering and scrubbing!

Pulling out his mirror shield from his Gate, he studied his own reflection and his face contorted in horror and rage.

"W-What trickery is this!? Why is my hair blue!?"He exclaimed. Kirei tried to keep his face impassive but not even a lifetime of no laughter can stop the amused snort that erupted from his nose.

"You dare laugh at the King, mongrel?"Gilgamesh roared, before opening his gate even wider and revealing several of his treasures to Kirei, whose eyes grew wider and wider, before the priest broke out laughing for the first time in years. The Golden King narrowed his eyes, followed Kirei's stare and promptly gasped in surprise. Like. A. King.

Suspended in the air behind the Servant was hundreds of crimson spears, all of which were pointed at Kirei.

"M-My treasures! What happened to them!"

Everyone in the city noted the kingly properties of the agonized howl that echoed throughout the night.

=====================================page break=======================================

**Servant sheet**

**Class: **Berserker

**Name: **Setanta, Cu Chulainn, Cuhullin

**Parameters:**

Strength: A

Agility: A

Endurance: A+

Mana: B

Luck: C

**Skills:**

**Mad Enhancement: B**

**Disengage: E**

**Divinity: B (E) - ** reduced by Mad Enhancement. Cu Chulainn was sometimes referred to asn the son of the god, Lugh.

**Monstrous Strength: C**

**Noble Phantasms:**

**Riastrathe, Curse of the War God: A – **The battle frenzy that the gods have incurred upon Cu Chulainn, for reasons unknown. When active, Cu Chulainn's Mad Enhancement is ramped up to EX rank, to the point of his insanity actually affecting his physical body, distorting it the same way it distorts his mind. Once activated, it would only cease with the total defeat of the enemy, the death of Cu Chulainn or, due to Ilya being an extremely competent Master as well as the Lesser Grail, at the behest of his Master

**Cu Chulainn, Culann's Hound: EX – **The title that Setanta obtained after killing Culann's guard dog and offering to guard Culann himself until he could rear up a replacement. This vow prevents Berserker's death, healing even unhealable wounds, as long as his Master is alive and Berserker is the Master's only familiar.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Emiya Shirou was confused. Considering the events of the past couple of days, his confusion probably isn't that surprising. But when a blue haired woman with a red spear accosted him outside of school, called Rin and Luvia some names that Shirou was sure weren't compliments and his two companions calling forth their Servants, the gears in his head went into overdrive.

"Hmm? Two against one, huh? Fair enough."The blue haired woman quipped as Rider and Archer both aimed spears at her. Rin glared at the bitch that dared to call her a man-stealing harlot.

"We've met Lancer and Berserker, while Rider said he'd faced off with Assassin. So, this one must be Caster." Caster smiled innocently.

"Did you figure that out on your own, princess?"

"Ohohoho! I didn't think you could have actually thought of that, Rin. Maybe you're not so useless after all." Luvia added.

Rin looks like a tomato, Shirou thought. The red-faced Rin glared at the two women who were laughing at her.

"You! Archer!"

The red clad Servant lunged for the Caster with inhuman speed. The spear was thrust and hit an invisible wall in front of Caster, much to the shock of everyone present.

"Hahaha! You'll have to do better than that."Caster said gloatingly. Archer glanced downward, where a rune, shaped like a bird's footprint was inscribed.

"_Ihwaz?_"

Caster grinned. Her assumptions of the red clad Servant being one who was familiar with runes was correct, it seems.

"A smart one, eh? How's this, then?" Caster traced a symbol into the air, this one shaped like an upside down letter "L".

"_Laguz!_"

The symbol erupted in a torrent of water that sent Archer careening backwards.

"_Raido!"_ Another symbol, this time shaped like a sharpened version of the letter "R" was drawn with blinding speed and in a split second, Caster appeared in front of Archer, spear poised to strike.

CLANG!

Caster's spear was deflected to the side by another red spear.

"She almost got you there, Archer! Hahaha!" Rider exclaimed, much to Archer's chagrin. Then, Rider turned to Caster, who was back at her initial spot.

"You're pretty good with a spear for a magician, and those runes were nothing to scoff at either. Could you be Scathach, the teacher of Culann's Hound?"

Caster's look of surprise was one that both Servants would never forget. Caster for her part stared at Rider like he was crazy. After several seconds of staring at each other, Caster harrumphed and addressed Shirou.

"I'll be back for you, my future Master. And I'll get rid of those two useless girls when I do."

And with that, Caster disappeared.

=====================================page break=======================================

Lancer was perched on top of Fuyuki's tallest building. It took a Command Spell from the fake priest to get Lancer to retreat, just as he was having the battle of a lifetime. Lancer grinned. He didn't know why the fake priest decided to keep him from dying at the hands of, well, himself but he knew it wouldn't be because the fake priest actually cared for his well being. No, it was probably to keep him from enjoying this Grail War as he was wont to be.

Heartless bastard, he mused. Still, that left the fake priest with one remaining Command Spell and when he uses up that last one...

Lancer grinned. Gae Bolg may be a heart seeking spear but that doesn't mean it couldn't be shoved up someone's backside. In fact, Lancer remembered vague flashes of him doing it to someone.

=====================================page break=======================================

"So, you think that Caster is the Witch of Ulster?" Luvia asked Rider as they made plans for their next encounter with the witch. Rider nodded.

"It makes sense. She has a red, barbed spear and is skilled with runecraft. She's probably my old teacher."

Archer stared at Rider.

"Your old teacher? Who are you? Ferdiad?" Rider blinked.

"Eh? Ferdiad was my brother in all but blood. I'm—"

"Cu Chulainn?" Archer asked, disbelief evident in his eyes. Rider took it as a look of awe.

"Hahaha, so my legend is famous even from where you come from, Archer? Does that mean that you acknowledge that I'm the stronger warrior?" Archer blinked, then he blinked again.

"But you can't be Cu Chulainn! I'm Cu Chulainn!"

Rider stared at Archer. Archer stared back.

"No, I'm Cu Chulainn."

"I'm Cu Chulainn!"

"No, I am."

"I am!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

"Stop!"

Shirou yelled, the day's surprises taking its toll on him. Rin and Luvia seemed to have shut down upon hearing that two Servants have the same identity and it was upt to Shirou to determine who is the real Cu whatever.

"You can't be Cu Chulainn, because I'm Cu Chulainn." Saber added from his spot in the corner. Rider and Archer stared at Saber like he was crazy.

"What the hell is going on here?" Everyone in the house yelled.

=====================================page break=======================================

Caster stared at her reflection in the mirror as she pondered Rider's words. Scathach was the name of her treacher, but Scathach was male, wasn't he? And she was definitely female, at least, she was female the last time she checked. She took a peek and, yes, she's female. So, why would Rider think that she was her male teacher?

She shook her head. Thinking wasn't really her strong point. She was a warrior, not a philosopher. Thinking was best left to her husband, Emer. Still not finding a solution to her mental dilemma, Caster sighed.

"How troublesome. Maybe some books my former Master left behind could help."

And it was in one of the books, entitled _Táin Bó Cúailnge, _that she found her answer.

"I'm a girl, damn it!"

=====================================page break=======================================

Assassin listened to the girl's screams as his Master's grandson was having her way with the poor girl. He clenched his fist as his Master watched the horrifying scene with glee, at worst, and apathy, at best.

_One day, you old worm, one day._

=====================================page break=======================================

Short, yes? But Christmas is nearing and I'm getting busier by the minute.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Saber stood guard outside his Master's room, contemplating the day's revelations. If Archer and Rider were to be believed, then at least three Servants participating in the Holy Grail War had the same identities. The fact that there was a surreal sense of familiarity between the three Servants supported the idea. Saber blinked. Lancer had the exact same spear that Rider and Archer were wielding. In fact, it was so similar that he didn't know why he, nor anyone else, noticed. And if, as he thought, Lancer was Cu Chulainn as well, then this War just got a lot harder. He, of all people, knew how troublesome the crimson spear is and if wielded by a version of himself summoned in the class most suited for using a spear...

Saber grinned. This War just got a lot more interesting.

=====================================page break=======================================

Rider was, for lack of a better term, pensive as he roamed Fuyuki City. Since he was the most mobile among the Servants of their alliance, he was tasked to patrol the area for any disturbances. At first, he was wary of leaving his Master at the hands of potential enemies but his Master insisted that the red haired boy wouldn't allow the other girl to harm her. Rider shook his head. Courting rituals nowadays were confusing. Back in his day, people slept with each other left and right. Rider himself had a lot of experience in that area, although a lot of his sexual encounters never really ended well for anybody. Take for example that woman whom he forced to bear his child, the very same child he killed in ignorance. Or that one fairy girl whose existence was wiped from his mortal memories. Or bthat princess who was killed when her kidnapper jumped down a cliff, taking her with him.

"You must be Rider. That horse of yours is a dead giveaway."

Rider turned to see the blue spearman that fought Saber a couple of nights ago.

"Ho? Are you challenging me, Lancer?"

Lancer grinned, his spear resting on his shoulders.

"I've fought every other Servant in this War, Rider. You're all that's left. And I'm pretty sure that compared to Berserker, you're going to be a piece of cake!"

As Lancer finished his sentence, he dashed forward in a burst of speed, spear aimed at the mounted Servant's heart.

CLANG.

Rider deflected the blow from atop his steed, knocking Lancer's attack sideways. Lancer jumped away while Rider dismounted, his horse disappearing in a flash of light. Upon getting a closer look at Lancer's weapon, Rider narrowed his eyes.

" Heh. I guess we're about to see who's the better spearman." He said as he readied his own spear. There was a pregnant pause before both Servants leapt into action. The air screamed as two spears moved at the speed of sound, their wielders trying to find a weakness in their opponent's defense.

Several thrusts, aimed at vital points of the body, were blocked with enough intensity to knock the attacker off balance, just enough to turn the tables with a well aimed stab. Sparks erupted from crimson metal as the spears met each other in rapid succession. Both warriors had bloodthirsty grins on their faces as they partook in a dance to the death. After a couple of minutes which seemed like hours, the two warriors broke apart and faced each other, neither of them showing even an ounce of exhaustion.

"Not bad, Rider."

Rider's grin grew wider. The spearman in front of him was exactly who he thought it would be.

" Hehe. Hehehehe. You're not someone I can take lightly, eh, Lancer?" With those words, Rider planted his spear on the ground and a burst of prana erupted from the Servant. Lancer grinned.

"Eh? I heard that the Rider class had some pretty impressive Noble Phantasms. Let's see if that's true."

Rider grinned as two phantasmal steeds materialized in front of him, a bronze war chariot harnessed to the horses.

"Liath Macha, Dub Sainglend!"

Lancer stared at the horses and the chariot with wide eyes.

"What in the name of Conchobar?"

=====================================page break=======================================

Saber sighed. It was supposed to be a peaceful night with Archer and him doing guard duty, Rider scouting the area and all three Masters sound asleep. But no, a Servant had the gall to enter the property, setting off the boundary field and drawing the attention of both Archer and himself. Then the intruder actually claimed that he was Assassin. If that wasn't enough, Assassin looked like an anthromorphic dog while wielding very familiar spear.

"Tch. I knew my Presence Concealment was next to useless but seriously? A boundary field that was set up by modern magi actually detected me?"

Saber shook his head while Archer recovered from the shock of having another Cu Chulainn in existence.

"The Holy Grail took the title _Hound of Ulster_ literally, I guess." Saber remarked. Assassin frowned at him.

"So, you already know my name. No matter, my job here is to eliminate at least one Master, but it seems that my task just became a lot more difficult."

It was Archer who voiced out what Saber was thinking.

"So, your Master sent Assassin, a Servant who is physically weaker than the others and is more suited to killing Masters, to fight two other Servants head-on? How arrogant is he?"

Assassin sighed. If only they knew. His Master might be a disgusting excuse for a human, but even Assassin knew that he'd be more than a match for other modern day magi.

=====================================page break=======================================

Caster was, simply put, in denial. According to her research, she was in a world where the characters of her entire myth were of the opposite gender. Conchobar was supposed to be a Queen, not a King. Emer was her husband, not wife. And Ferdiad was her BFF, not a bro. The witch sighed. Maybe stalking her intended Master would take her mind off things.

=====================================page break=======================================

**Still short. See last chapter's AN for the reason.**


End file.
